2008
]] '']] '']] opens at Hong Kong Disneyland.]] ]] '']] '']] '']] Events *January 10 - ''The Little Mermaid opens on Broadway. *January 12 - Mary Poppins closes in the West End after a run of three years. *June 27 - Pixar films began using the current Walt Disney Pictures logo starting with WALL-E. *December 24 - Walt Disney Pictures parts ways with Walden Media over the distribution of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, the next film in the Chronicles of Narnia series, citing the weak box-office performance of Prince Caspian and an inability to come to a mutual agreement with Walden over the financial terms of the next film. (Dawn Treader would eventually be picked up by Fox in January 2009.) Theatrical releases Feature films *February 1 - Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert *February 14 - Step Up 2: The Streets (Touchstone Pictures) *March 7 - College Road Trip is released to negative reviews. *May 16 - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *June 27 - WALL-E was released to universal acclaim. *August 1 - Touchstone Pictures' Swing Vote *September 26 - Miracle at St. Anna (Touchstone Pictures) *October 3 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua was released to mixed reviews. *October 17 - Morning Light *October 24 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year and Roadside Romeo *November 21 - Bolt was released to universal acclaim. *December 25 - Bedtime Stories Shorts *June 27 - Presto Television *January 26 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse begins its second season on Playhouse Disney and Stanley get cancelled. *February 1 - Phineas and Ferb begins airing regularly on the Disney Channel. *February 18 - Power Rangers:Jungle Fury debuts and becomes the last Power Rangers series to air on Toon Disney and Jetix *September 26 - The Suite Life on Deck (a sequel to The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) premieres on the Disney Channel. *October 8 - Stitch! premieres on TV Tokyo and Disney Channel Japan. *October 27 - Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales premieres. *November 20 - The Emperor's New School airs its final episode. Comics * November - Gemstone Publishing loses the Disney comic license and stops publishing Walt Disney's Comics and Stories and Uncle Scrooge. Reprint collections * January 31 - DuckTales: Scrooge's Quest * March 6 - Walt Disney Treasures - Uncle Scrooge: A Little Something Special * November 20 - DuckTales: The Gold Odyssey Video games * February 5 - Turok * February 26 - Disney Friends * April 4 - The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Circle of Spies * August 7 - Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour * August 13 - The Cheetah Girls: Passport to Stardom * October 21 - Disney Sing It * November 7 - Disney TH!NK Fast for PlayStation 2 * November 8 - Kingdom Hearts coded is released only on mobile phones in Japan * November 25 - Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force * December 2 - Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is released in the United States * December 18 - Disney TH!NK Fast for Wii DVD and Blu-ray releases *January 21 - The Game Plan *January 28 - Hannah Montana: One in a Million and Twitches Too: Double Charmed Edition *February 5 - The Aristocats: Special Edition and Snow Buddies *February 19 - Handy Manny: Fixing It Right and Little Einsteins: Race for Space *March 4 - 101 Dalmatians: Platinum Edition and My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Friendly Tails *March 18 - Enchanted *April 29 - Classic Caballeros Collection *May 20 - National Treasure: Book of Secrets and The Muppet Show: Season 3 *May 27 - Minutemen and Cory in the House: Newt & Improved Edition *June 10 - Home Improvement: The Complete Eighth Season and Final Season ''(ABC Studios) *June 17 - ''The Sword in the Stone: 45th Anniversary Edition, The Jungle Book 2: Special Edition, and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Lip-Synchin' in the Rain *July 15 - College Road Trip and Step Up 2: The Streets: Dance-Off Edition (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *July 29 - Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas and Wizards of Waverly Place: Wizard School *August 5 - Little Einsteins: Flight of the Instrument Fairies and Handy Manny: Manny's Pet Roundup *August 19 - Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert - 3-D Movie, Disney • Pixar: Ultimate Movie Collection, Camp Rock: Extended Rock Star Edition, and Nixon: The Election Year Edition *August 26 - The Nightmare Before Christmas: 2-Disc Collector's Edition and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *September 2 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Storybook Surprises and My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Hundred Acre Wood Haunt, Desperate Housewives: The Complete Fourth Season ''(ABC Studios) and ''Eli Stone: The Complete First Season ''(ABC Studios) *September 9 - ''Grey's Anatomy: Season Four (ABC Studios) and Ugly Betty: The Complete Second Season ''(ABC Studios) *September 16 - ''101 Dalmatians, 102 Dalmatians, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: Special Edition, ''and ''Dirty Sexy Money: The Complete First Season (ABC Studios) *September 23 - Schoolhouse Rock!: Election Collection, High School Musical 2: 2-Disc Deluxe Dance Edition, Brothers & Sisters: The Complete Second Season (ABC Studios), and Samantha Who?: The Complete First Season (ABC Studios) *October 7 - Sleeping Beauty: 50th Anniversary Platinum Edition *October 14 - Little Einsteins: The Christmas Wish *October 28 - Tinker Bell *November 5 - Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 4, Dr. Syn, The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh, and Annette *November 18 - Hannah Montana: Season 1, Hannah Montana DVD Game, High School Musical DVD Game, and WALL•E *December 2 - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *December 9 - Lost: The Complete Fourth Season ''(ABC Studios) *December 16 - ''The Cheetah Girls: One World: Extended Music Edition, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea: Special Edition, The Little Mermaid Trilogy box set, and Peter Pan: 3-Movie Collection box set Theme park happenings *January 1 - Disney-MGM Studios is renamed Disney's Hollywood Studios. *January 8 - A portion of a parade float collapsed in Tokyo Disneyland during "Disney Dreams on Parade". 24 performers and 1 guest were injured. *January 31 - Disneyland Dream Suite opens at Disneyland. *March 22 - Stitch Live! opens at Walt Disney Studios Park. *April 15 - The Tokyo Disney Resort begins its 25th anniversary celebration. *April 28 - It's a Small World opens at Hong Kong Disneyland *May 31 - Toy Story Midway Mania! officially opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *June 17 - Toy Story Midway Mania! officially opens at Disney's California Adventure. *July 8 - The Tokyo Disneyland Hotel officially opens at the Tokyo Disney Resort. *September 27 - Pocahontas and her Forest Friends closes at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *October 20 - Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar opens at Disney's California Adventure. Books *May 6 - Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Battle of the Labyrinth *June 24 - Disney Lost and Found: Exploring the Hidden Artwork from Never-Produced Animation *August 5 - Disney Channel Rocks!: A Companion to All Your Favorite Shows *August 26 - Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn *October 14 - Disney's Dogs Character debuts *February 2 - Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *February 4 - Baljeet Tjinder *February 5 - Lawrence Fletcher *February 8 - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *February 17 - Charlene Doofenshmirtz, Carl *February 22 - Balthazar Horowitz *February 23 - Betty Jo and Clyde Flynn *February 29 - Pinky the Chihuahua *March 1 - Peter the Panda *March 8 - Love Handel *March 23 - Roger Doofenshmirtz *April 19 - Norm *May 24 - Suzy Johnson, Coltrane *June 27 - WALL-E, EVE, GO-4, M-O, AUTO, Captain B. McCrea, Hal, John, Mary *June 14 - Reginald Fletcher, Winifred Fletcher *October 28 - Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Clank, Bobble *November 21 - Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny, Penny's Mom, Dr. Calico People Births * July 12 - Vivienne Marcheline Jolie-Pitt (one of three daughters of Angelina Jolie) * September 17 - Mia Talerico (actress) Deaths * January 18 - Lois Nettleton (actress) * January 31 - Suzanne Pleshette (actress) * February 9 - Robert DoQui (actor) * April 5 - Charlton Heston (actor) * April 14 - Ollie Johnston (animator) * May 29 - Harvey Korman (actor and comedian) * June 22 - George Carlin (stand-up comedian, actor, social critic and author) and Dody Goodman (actress) * July 4 - Thomas M. Disch (author and poet) * July 22 - Greg Burson (voice actor) * August 30 - Steve Schatzberg (voice actor) * September 1 - Don LaFontaine (American voice actor); Jerry Reed (musician, songwriter, actor) * September 2 - Bill Melendez (animator) * September 24 - Richard Pimm (production manager) * September 26 - Paul Newman (actor) * October 7 - Peter Copley (television, film and stage actor) * December 8 - Bob Spiers (director) * December 25 - Eartha Kitt (actress and singer) 2008